Terjadi Lagi
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: Melihat air mata Tatsuki di pernikahan Ishida, Byakuya menariknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Sekuel dari fict "Semoga Kau Bahagia Ishida." menjawab request dari reader dan meramaikan Bleach Vivariation Festival: Dedication Month buat ruki4062jo,mind to RnR?


Yeah! Saya datang lagi dengan oneshot gak jelas, karena ada reader yang minta sekuel, sekalian aja buat ikut meramaikan **Bleach Vivariation Festival: Dedication Month**, for **ruki4062jo**, karena udah bantu saya di awal-awal saya kenal FBI & kasih tau kalau ada festival gini.

Pilih pair ini untuk _mengheterogenkan_ FBI, Fans Berat Inul, maksud saya Fandom Bleach Indonesia,

Sebenernya _**Dedicated **_juga buat :

**aRaRaNcHa****, ****fi-kun31****, ****Shabrina Liem****, ****Shuei samehachi****, ****JessieLaic'e-d'Borzuis Do'a199, chappythesmartrabbit, ****acchan lawliet****, ****zangetsuichigo13****, ****RukiaRizkaMala****, ****Fitria –AlyssCrimsonCamellia, ****Riztichimaru****, ****NicaTeef****, ****, **ama **reader.**

Terima kasih sudah ngasih review dan masukan atas fict gak jelas saya selama ini, huehuehue..

Ya sudah, malah makin panjang jadinya,

Ini sekuel dari fict-ku yang "**Semoga Kau Bahagia Ishida.**"

Perhatian! AU, OOC, abal, dsb, selamat baca dan dimohon dengan sangat reviewnya ya!

Terjadi Lagi

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Seorang lelaki bermata keabu-abuan menarik tangan perempuan di tengah ramainya sebuah pesta, pesta pernikahan dua orang teman SMA nya.

Bibir sang perempuan bergerak sedikit, mengeluarkan suara lirih, suara lemah berupa harapan agar mempelai lelaki yang tengah dilihatnya hidup bahagia. Suara lemah yang lenyap terbawa angin sebelum sampai pada telinga orang yang dituju.

Mengabaikan hal itu, lelaki berambut hitam lurus sebahu yang menarik tangannya hanya diam. Diam dalam kesedihan yang tertutup oleh wajah _cool-_nya. Diam dalam penyesalan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan dari sorot matanya. Satu-satunya yang ia bisa lakukan adalah membawa sang gadis pergi jauh-jauh dari pesta ini.

"Hoi Byakuya, mau kemana ini?" suara gadis jabrik hitam panjang ini kembali meninggi setelah menyadari dirinya sudah berada dalam mobil. Sedikit kembali seperti dirinya yang biasa, yang tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan orang lain.

"… sejauh mungkin dari sini," Byakuya menjawab datar serta menginjak pedal gas perlahan.

Semua kembali dalam keheningan, selalu seperti biasa. Selalu saja jika kedua orang ini hanya berdua, keheningan lebih banyak mendominasi. Sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu pun sulit muncul pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Mobil telah melaju selama sekitar 20 menit tanpa ada suara apapun. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan, atau mungkin memang tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan.

"Maaf," suara berat lelaki bernama Kuchiki Byakuya terdengar tanpa intonasi, datar. Mata keabu-abuannya tetap fokus pada jalan dan kendaraan lain dihadapan mobilnya.

Tanpa mengarahkan pandangannya pada lelaki berjas hitam yang sedang menyetir disampingnya, Tatsuki berkata lirih tapi terdengar oleh Byakuya.

"Kenapa kau selalu minta maaf saat aku begini?," ucapnya seraya mengusap bekas aliran air mata di pipinya.

"Karena…" Byakuya memutus kata-katanya, pikirannya kembali pada beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana dia masih duduk di bangku SMA, saat paling menyenangkan dalam hidup seorang manusia, dan juga saat ia baru mengenal perempuan yang sekaran duduk disebelahnya.

Flashback on,

Seorang lelaki bernama Byakuya Kuchiki berubah, menjadi seorang pendiam dan dingin. Tidak ada yang tahu penyebab perubahan drastis sifat Byakuya itu. Desas-desus mengatakan bahwa dia berubah sejak meninggalnya sahabat dekatnya, Sousuke Aizen, ketua klub beladiri SMA Karakura.

Desas-desus itu tidak salah, namun bukan hanya itu alasannya. Penyebab lainnya adalah Hisana, perempuan yang dicintainya -yang ternyata menyukai Aizen bukan dirinya- juga ikut tewas dalam kecelakaan itu. Kehilangan dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya membuat penerus keluarga Kuchiki yang yatim piatu ini sangat terpukul.

Segala emosi telah hilang terkubur dalam dirinya. Digantikan oleh rasa ketidak pedulian, cuek, dan dingin pada semua orang di sekitarnya. Tidak sedikit teman mulai menjauhi, tidak tahan dengan sikap acuh tak acuh Byakuya.

Sepulang sekolah, Byakuya berjalan dengan tenang sendirian, menyusuri beberapa pertokoan. Saat menyeberang di _zebra cross_, ada suara yang mengagetkannya,

"Awas Kuchiki!" teriak suara itu.

"Hah?" Byakuya merasa tubuhnya terdorong kedepan, sekilas dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut hitam mendorongnya sebelum terdengar bunyi tabrakan.

Mata abu-abunya terbelalak melihat perempuan yang terbaring lemah di depannya. Darah segar berwarna merah tua mengalir deras keluar dari kepalanya. Mengingatkannya kembali pada kematian Aizen dan Hisana, dengan segera ia menggendong tubuh lemas Tatsuki dan berlari panik menuju rumah sakit.

Keadaan Tatsuki tidak terlalu parah, hanya beberapa luka yang perlu jahitan dan gegar otak ringan. Byakuya duduk disamping tubuh Tatsuki yang terbaring di kasur, wajahnya terlihat cemas. Takut sang dewa kematian datang menjemput perempuan di hadapannya itu.

Sekitar 3 jam kemudian, Tatsuki membuka mata,

"Hah? Dimana aku? Eh, Kuchiki?" Tatsuki bingung dengan keadaannya.

Kecemasan lenyap seketika dari wajah Byakuya, dia menghela nafas pelan, mengekspresikan kelegaan.

"Terima kasih," Byakuya berkata singkat pada Tatsuki sebelum keluar kamar itu.

Sejak kejadian itu pandangan Tatsuki pada Byakuya berubah, menurutnya Byakuya tidak secuek dan sedingin yang dibicarakan teman-temannya. Tatsuki sering mengajaknya bicara, namun selalu berakhir dengan keheningan panjang, bahkan bentakan kasar dan sindiran dari Tatsuki yang pedas hanya dibalasnya dengan bergumam pelan.

Namun dibalik itu semua, lelaki penerus keluarga Kuchiki itu merasa senang, ada seorang yang mau mengajaknya bicara, mau menjadi temannya juga tidak jengkel pada sifat dinginnya, meski berupa bentakan kasar setiap mengobrol. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengekspresikan rasa senangnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit kehadiran Tatsuki membawa perubahan pada Byakuya. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya terkadang bisa menampakkan senyuman hangat, membuat seisi kelasnya terbelalak tidak percaya. Ia juga belajar menjadi lebih peduli pada teman sekitarnya, menjadikan ketua baru klub beladiri ini populer di antara para siswi SMA Karakura. Karena siapapun pasti ingin terlihat lebih baik dihadapan orang yang disukainya.

Kesunyian dalam hati Byakuya karena kematian Aizen dan Hisana mulai teratasi. Posisi Aizen sebagai sahabat baiknya telah ditutup oleh Renji dan Kira, dua orang teman sekelas dan satu klub.

Sedangkan posisi Hisana ditutup oleh perempuan itu, perempuan tomboi berambut jabrik yang telah merubahnya sedemikian rupa. Meski telah berubah sedemikian rupa, tetap saja ia bersikap cuek saat berbicara berdua dengan Tatsuki untuk menutupi kecanggungan dan salah tingkahnya.

Hingga pada suatu hari muncul lelaki itu, lelaki berambut indigo yang telah membuat dirinya patah hati untuk kedua kalinya. Lelaki yang juga teman sekelasnya itu terlihat sangat ingin menjadi kuat.

Sering ia melihat lelaki bernama Ishida Uryuu itu berlatih berdua dengan Tatsuki hingga malam hari, tidak hanya itu mereka bahkan sering pergi berdua –yang menurut pandangan Byakuya berkencan- pada hari libur. Dari sanalah Byakuya berkesimpulan bahwa perasaannya tidak mungkin terbalas oleh Tatsuki, atau bisa disebut bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Semakin hari terlihat perubahan Tatsuki yang tomboi, sisi perempuannya sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari dirinya. Membuat perasaan Byakuya pada Tatsuki semakin besar. Tapi ia sadar bahwa Ishida lah yang membawa perubahan itu, bukan dirinya.

Saat ada tugas kelompok, Byakuya sekelompok dengan Tatsuki dan Rukia. Mereka bertiga sepakat mengerjakannya di rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah, membuat dua gadis itu melongo terkagum-kagum.

Tidak hanya kedua gadis itu, Byakuya pun juga terkagum-kagum melihat penampilan Tatsuki, Gadis tomboi itu mengenakan rok terusan berwarna putih dengan hiasan motif bunga biru, di rambut hitamnya terselip jepit rambut kecil berbentuk _snowflakes _berwarna putih dan biru muda.

Rona merah keluar menghiasi pipi Byakuya, dalam hati ia berkata 'Manis sekali,' pandangannya tidak bisa ia lepaskan dari gadis itu. Sampai akhirnya Rukia mengagetkannya,

"Hei, Kuchiki, kenapa kau pandangi Tatsuki terus?" otomatis Byakuya membuang mukanya kesamping mendengar ucapan Rukia yang semakin membuat wajahnya memerah, semerah tomat.

Pada hari ulang tahun sang gadis yang bertepatan dengan hari libur klub itu pun, dia bisa melihat kebahagiaan terpancar dengan jelas dari wajah Tatsuki saat memandang mereka berdua (Ishida dan Tatsuki) dari jauh menikmati kue ulang tahun yang telah Byakuya siapkan.

Byakuya sengaja menolak ajakan Ishida untuk ikut memberi kejutan Tatsuki, karena ia tahu Tatsuki akan lebih senang jika merayakannya bersama orang yang dicintainya saja. Hanya bisa melihat Tatsuki bahagia dari kejauhan sudah cukup baginya.

Sejak ia tahu alasan sebenarnya lelaki berambut indigo itu masuk ke klub, semakin tidak karuan perasaan Byakuya. Ia tidak tahu harus marah, sedih atau malah senang. Ia tidak bisa memberitahu Tatsuki yang sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada Ishida bahwa lelaki berkacamata itu masuk klub beladiri demi mengalahkan seorang lelaki, mengalahkan seorang lelaki untuk memenangkan hati seorang perempuan lain bukan Tatsuki.

Byakuya hanya tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan yang akhirnya didapat oleh Tatsuki. Di sisi lain dia juga tidak ingin Tatsuki menderita karena terlalu larut dalam perasaannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Ishida. Pada akhirnya Byakuya lebih memilih opsi pertama, tidak merusak kebahagiaan sementara Tatsuki, yang baru beberapa tahun kemudian ia sadari pilihannya itu salah besar.

Setelah Tatsuki mengetahui bahwa perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan, bahwa Ishida sudah mencintai perempuan lain sejak awal, Byakuya merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin karena sifat dingin dan cueknya yang sudah mendarah daging, atau mungkin karena ia bukan apa-apa di mata Tatsuki yang ia anggap orang terdekat dengannya. Semua ucapannya untuk menghibur Tatsuki tidak ada yang berhasil.

"Maaf," hanya kata ini yang akhirnya keluar dari bibir Byakuya. Bentuk keputusasaan Byakuya yang yang tidak bisa menghibur perempuan pujaan hatinya.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghibur Tatsuki adalah Renji sahabatnya. Byakuya dapat melihat kalau perempuan yang ia suka lebih terhibur jika bersama Renji daripada dengan orang lain termasuk dirinya. Lagi-lagi Byakuya mendapatkan kenyataan pahit, bahwa Renji sahabatnya itu menyukai Tatsuki. Benar-benar tepat, Tatsuki yang hanya bisa terhibur oleh Renji ditengah patah hatinya, juga Renji yang menyukai Tatsuki. Posisinya sudah bukan apa-apa lagi selain pengganggu diantara mereka berdua.

Flashback off.

Mobil masih melaju, Byakuya telah kembali dari ingatan masa lalunya. Ia sengaja tidak meneruskan ucapannya tadi. Mengambil _handphone-_nya dan mengetik sesuatu sambil menyetir.

Melihat Byakuya tidak meneruskan ucapannya, perempuan disamping Byakuya hanya diam. Saat ini perasaannya tidak enak, luka hatinya oleh Ishida yang belum sempat menghilang malah semakin parah. Tatsuki lebih memilih diam, membiarkan keheningan menguasai kembali.

Mobil berhenti di suatu taman, Byakuya kelura lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu Tatsuki,

"Ayo," ucap Byakuya sembari mengulurkan tangan pada Tatsuki yang masih duduk terdiam dalam mobil.

"Ini dimana Kuchiki?" tanya Tatsuki setelah menerima uluran tangan Byakuya.

"Taman," Byakuya menjawab singkat. cukup membuat Tatsuki merasakan sedikit jengkel. Bukan jawaban itu yang dia butuhkan dari pertanyaannya.

Byakuya terus menarik tangan Tatsuki masuk kedalam taman, menuju ke tempat seseorang berambut merah panjang yang dibentuk mirip nanas duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

"Hoi Kuchiki, ada apa kau memintaku segera datang kesini? Acara makan gratisku di pernikahan Ishida bisa-bisa gagal nih, eh, Tatsuki?" protes lelaki yang tidak lain adalah Renji Abarai.

Tanpa menjawab, Byakuya yang menarik tangan Tatsuki mendekat ke Renji.

"Jangan biarkan dia menangis lagi," ucap Byakuya singkat sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua di taman pohon sakura itu.

Wajah Renji sudah jadi semerah rambutnya, Tatsuki pun bingung dengan sikap Byakuya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangan Renji sudah berada dipunggung Tatsuki. Renji memeluk perempuan yang telah merebut hatinya dan hati Byakuya itu setelah melihat mata sembab dan bekas air mata di wajah Tatsuki. Tatsuki terkejut,

"Apa yang kau lakukan Renji?" Tatsuki mengeluarkan suara dengan nada tinggi dan bersiap menghajar Renji.

"Menangislah sepuasmu, kau tidak perlu mempertahankan sifat kuatmu itu dihadapanku," ucapan lembut Renji ini menyurutkan niat Tatsuki, melelehkan benteng pertahanan kuatnya. Membuat perempuan berambut hitam itu menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada Renji. Kedua tangan Tatsuki yang meremas kuat baju Renji di bagian dada, membuat Renji mempererat pelukannya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit di hati perempuan yang sedang dipeluknya itu.

Byakuya berjalan pelan kembali ke mobilnya, sebelum masuk ia bersandar pada pintu mobil yang masih belum dibukanya, menatap langit cerah yang dihiasi bunga sakura berguguran di taman.

Byakuya PoV,

Hal itu terjadi lagi, perempuan yang kusukai lebih bahagia bersama sahabatku daripada dengan diriku. Hei Sousuke, Hisana kau melihatku sekarang? Aku mendapat sahabat dan pujaan hati baru, tetapi semua tetap berakhir sama seperti saat aku bersama kalian.

Tidak, aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti itu, aku tidak ingin sahabat dan perempuan yang kusukai pergi begitu cepat, aku tidak ingin mereka meninggalkanku seperti kalian. Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkan kalian, hanya saja aku merasa kesepian sejak kalian pergi, kesepian yang menyakitkan, aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi.

End of Byakuya PoV.

Sebelum masuk kedalam mobil yang pintunya telah ia buka, Byakuya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Tatsuki, memandang perempuan yang disukainya hingga saat ini sambil berkata pelan,

"Kuharap kau bahagia dengannya Tatsuki.."

**The End**

Selesai!

Sepucuk review anda sangat berarti bagi saya.

Trimssssssssssssssssssss!


End file.
